


Pretty

by dragontrap



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontrap/pseuds/dragontrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mutual agreement is met</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot deal, Pretty much fluff with some general damage mixed in. 
> 
> Please forgive me, fanfiction is a foray I haven’t ventured into in a while. Just something that had to be written, you can take it or leave it

The first encounter with the beast had been after first introductions, and the seeker had nearly lost his helm adornment due to the blaze that had escaped the beast’s split maw. It didn’t help matters much that he had been _PINNED_ to the flight deck by talons almost bigger than he was, and could have possibly lost more than his helm adornment had things escalated. Instead, the beast had screeched in his faceplate, putting an additional subtle weight increase upon his frame, split maw opened _WIDE_ while the fire from the belly of that same beast churned in their throat. The seeker’s optics were wide open and being subjected to what could have been his spark being snuffed out by what was otherwise supposed to be under his command.

That first real encounter had ended with the beast taking off from the flight deck, leaving a rather shaken seeker to compose themselves before someone found them in a leaked puddle of their own transfluid. 

 

The second encounter the seeker experienced at the hands of the beast was more of the same, he trying to issue commands to a beast that otherwise wanted nothing to do with the seeker, and the shock prod doing nothing more than to cause an assault upon his frame. The only difference was the location to where the seeker was pinned to the flight deck, now in a lower level, but one could still see the sky if they looked through the opening to the upper deck. Unlike the first encounter, the beast took more time to loom over the seeker, mandibles moving independently, almost as if the beast were _contemplating_ either biting off his head or letting him live. The most the seeker received for his voicing that the beast ‘either get it over with or let him up’ was a deep, reverberating growl and narrowed gold optics.

Eventually the beast did finally relinquish its hold on the seeker after receiving orders from its true master; and that same master chiding the seeker for not attending to their duties and playing with the beast.

 

The third encounter was NOTHING like the first two, minus being pinned to the flight deck yet again after trying to discipline the beast into submission. That third encounter involved a fair amount of intake and huffing of hot air as the beast apparently inspected it’s little prey caught underfoot. Mandibles tested here and there, the beast making clicking noises all the while; unless the seeker made a move that it disapproved of, which was returned with that same deep growl and narrowed optics. The seeker was pretty helpless in this regard, if they did anything to further goad the beast, it could easily snuff out his spark and their shared master would hardly intervene.

Instead of letting seeker go free and returning to their own business, the beast took hold of the seeker in those same talons and headed off on three legs towards a lesser used area of the flight deck. This is where the fussing, pleading, and begging began by the seeker, trying his best to break that iron grip that currently encaged him. He was not going to become some beast’s snack, that he had far more important matters to attend to, and that if the beast DID snuff out his spark, surely others would notice and even their shared master would see to it that the beast was punished accordingly for his crimes.

The most all of the talking got the seeker were narrowed optics and a shake of a head that was roughly the same size as his slender, sleek frame. Once the beast had reached what was a darkened area of the back of the lower deck hanger, the seeker was released upon the ground with a rather rough tumble. This freedom didn’t last long however, because as soon as the beast found a spot and laid down, the seeker was snatched by a wing and dragged them unceremoniously towards them before depositing their catch in between broad, folded front limbs. The snatching prompted an outburst from the seeker, both of pain and anger, but the beast cared not for such outbursts; all it seemed to care about was encompassing their prize and laying a broad head very close to where their current captive was trying to push their way out, squalling loudly and protesting this treatment.

Every time the seeker protested, the beast let them know that they were not leaving anytime too soon with a warning growl. That growl also was accompanied by a shifting of the forelimbs and a decrease of space afforded to the seeker until he was practically being pressed against the beast’s chest plate. If the seeker were still and calm, they would find that the hold lessened, but their freedom was not afforded to them, and this is how the seeker spent that entire night, being treated like a comfort toy to an unwieldy beast. 

 

And this treatment wasn’t a single encounter, by no means the seeker often found themselves being treated to the same level of ‘affection’ from the beast. And woe to that seeker if the beast had to go out and seek out their target, not to mention woe to anyone else that got trampled underfoot by something that shouldn’t have been able to fit down the halls. Eventually the seeker got the hint, and spent far less time in their own room and more time being squished by a beast he still couldn’t stand; just the level of contentment for the beast went from downright indignation to a simple loathing. If he was going to be roughly dragged from wherever he had been on the ship to that beast‘s nest, he’d rather not have to patch up his frame quite so often and just made a point of ending up there for his nightly recharge. At least the damn beast had quit grabbing his wings, that hurt worse than anything else.

Eventually it became a subconscious habit to end up in the beast’s nest without prompting. So much so that the seeker actually recharged there even when the beast wasn’t present; often finding that at some point during his recharge cycle, the beast had returned and moved the seeker into that same curled location set between their front limbs and that massive head. At least by that point, the beast had stopped snarling in the seekers faceplate, and it required far less yelling to get it to at LEAST consider the seeker’s commands; not that the beast listened, but at least the seeker didn’t need the prod to try and get through that thick helm.

 

This habitual habitation in the beast’s nest was nearing a Stellar cycle, the same nightly recharge song and dance routine very set in place, so much so the seeker rarely noticed if the beast were in its nest or not. If it where there, then the seeker would take their normal place as comfort toy to the beast, if not, then the seeker had fashioned a blanket pile off in one corner that they could collapse into. On this occasion, the beast was nowhere to be found, so the seeker took up their normal spot in the blanket pile, having to drag themselves into the blanket pile, frame damaged from his master’s flared temper and his own stupidity. He was still bleeding in some areas, but he opted to not go to the med bay and risk having the beast try to tear the doors apart in order to recover the seeker; as long as he let his self-repair system do its work, he wouldn’t offline anytime too soon.

When the beast returned to its nest some time later, the first thing it noticed was the faint scent of energon hanging in the air, tracking the scent to it’s little pretty curled up on their own little nest. Only, their little pretty was damaged, causing the beast to make clicking, churred noises as it inspected the area around its own nest if the one who inflicted the damage was still near. Once the beast was completely satisfied that there were no offenders, it finally took the time to check over its pretty, finding that all scents of spilled energon were all but dried on the smaller frame; yes, there was some staining, but the wounds had since closed.

 

The beast gently pulled the entire smaller seeker nest to where it normally curled up to recharge, possessively curling around their pretty to inspect closer and make sure they weren’t seriously damaged. The mandibles around it’s own split maw were sensitive enough to inspect the seeker’s frame, checking for any areas that may be open in the armor. Satisfied that the seeker was merely looked far worse than they really were, the beast set to cleaning up their little pretty, rough glossa gently cleaning off the worse of the staining, mandibles still investigating that pretty, but currently damaged, frame. 

At some point, the seeker had drifted from being in recharge to half-awake, finding that while he still hurt, he was in one piece. And of course he noticed that the beast had returned at some point, that was normal for the seeker to find that hulking form curled around his frame. What wasn’t normal was the fact that even though he hurt, his frame was clean; well so to speak. There was still scuff marks, and some damage from the ‘hands on’ approach his master liked to take, but the frame was rather spotless in other regards. 

 

The seeker did cringe as he tried to shift his position, that was going to take some time to heal. And apparently his hissing from the pain had woken the currently living metal cocoon that was still curled around the seeker. The beast had cracked an optic open, the gold glow illuminating the seeker’s frame, but it didn’t lift it’s head from the current protective position it was resting; This was HIS pretty, and no one was going to take it away from him.


End file.
